


Two's Company

by orphan_account



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your apartment floods and you are stuck crashing on your roommate's friend's couch. Hopefully you and Mike can get along. ;)
Relationships: Mike Stoklasa/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55
Collections: Red Letter Media Fanfic Quarantine Collection





	1. M'Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the early 2000's.

“Lisa, are you sure there is nowhere else for me to go? I don’t take up much space! I can sleep in a closet, or a bathtub,” you whine at your, soon to be former, roommate.

“I promise Mike isn’t that bad. He’s actually kind of sweet… deep down… sometimes…” Lisa says while avoiding eye contact, “besides, I’m going to live with my boyfriend in a studio apartment. There is no closet or bathtub to speak of.” 

You are not at all convinced and are about to argue the point further when she shouts exasperatedly, “You’ll be fine! It’s only for a month or two! The landlord said he’d be fixing the damage from the flooding in no time!”

She pauses, then adds in a softer voice, “I’m going to go divide the package of Oreos for us. Do you need help packing?”

You shake your head no, and she walks into the kitchen to divide the food you shared. Her feet make a squelching noise with each step on the soaked carpet.

You look around at your belongings packed away into boxes once again, and take stock of your current situation, trying to think of any other solution than temporarily moving in with Lisa’s friend Mike.

You have just moved to Milwaukee, and you don’t really know anyone in the area. The kitchen pipes in your shared apartment had burst while both you and Lisa were out and flooded most of the apartment, leaving it unlivable. You don’t have any money from said move and from the tuition you are currently paying for school. You can’t move back home because it is the middle of the semester and the commute would be too long. You really don’t have any options.

_ You’ve been over this a thousand times, why are you still trying to find alternatives? _

You sigh and flop down on your bed. You knew that you should be grateful that you weren’t going to be living in your car while the damage was fixed, but you didn’t really know Mike very well and you weren’t sure why he had agreed to let you live with him.

You had met Mike a handful of times at house parties that Lisa’s friends had thrown; he was always drunk, and always obnoxious. The last time you had seen him was at the Halloween party - he had been dressed in a ghostbuster uniform and was drunkenly arguing with his friend Rich about Star Trek and hitting on almost every girl present. Except you.

_ Are you seriously mad that he didn’t flirt with you? Get over yourself. _

You absolutely did  _ not _ have a crush on Mike Stoklasa. Absolutely not.

You sigh again and return to packing. Mike would be there in an hour to collect you and your essentials; the rest of your things would be going into storage. No use in denying the inevitable.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Mike!” Lisa calls to Mike from her room when he arrives.

“Here to rescue the damsel in distress” he calls out as he enters the living room. When he sees you through your bedroom door he adds “M’lady”, while inclining his head in your direction.

Lisa punches his arm lightly, “Help the lady with her boxes.”

He walks over to you with his trademark confident swagger, stopping inches from you, “In here?” he points into your room.

_ Damn, he smells really good. _

“Um…” you clear your throat like a pubescent teenager, “yeah…”

“Okaaaayyyy…”

_ Stop embarrassing yourself and talk to him like a normal person. _

“Hey, thank you. You know, for taking me in and saving me from either homelessness or a life of sad and desperate crime.”

Mike snickers and walks into your room to start lifting boxes.

“Jesus, what do you have in here, fuckin’ gold bricks?” He asks when he lifts a box from the floor. “Did you already start your criminal activities? Am I aiding and abetting by helping you move these?” he’s smirking, and you could swear that he is trying to gauge your reaction to his teasing.

“Yes, definitely. But I’ll split the loot with you if you promise to keep my secret.” you tease back.

He nods, seeming satisfied with your answer. “Adding bribery to your rap sheet, I see. Well, the feds will never find you at my place.”

“Good to know, but we should probably speak in code in case this place is bugged.” You wink at him, and he rolls his eyes.

The next month or so would be interesting trying to keep up with this man.

____________________________________________________________________________

Mike makes short work of helping both you and Lisa with your boxes. You knew he was in good shape, but lifting the boxes had revealed muscles that you couldn’t see when he was relaxed.

_ You are staring an awful lot at someone who you definitely don’t have a crush on. _

As he loads the last of them into the van going to storage, he looks over at the porch and catches you staring. Smirking, he walks back over to you.

“Like what you see?” Mike is clearly pleased with himself.

You aren’t sure exactly how much to sass him, but decide to take a chance, “Hummm? Oh, I was just trying to figure out how your noodle arms managed to carry so many boxes without collapsing.” you say with feigned casualness.

He bumps his hip into yours sending you slightly off balance, and you have to grab his arm to steady yourself. He feels solid and you can smell his cologne again.

Just then Lisa walks out of the apartment and you realize you are still holding onto Mike’s arm. He’s looking down at you with that shit eating grin on his face, and you can’t help the blush that burns on your cheeks.

Lisa gives you an  inquisitive look as she walks over. “Okay Mike, take care of my roommate. I want her back unharmed, got it?”

Mike leans back on the railing, the picture of coolness, “Of course, I’m nothing if not a gentleman.” He winks at you.

_ Oh lord, help me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fic and I hope you will enjoy! 
> 
> I have some really fun things planned for dear reader and Mike. <3


	2. To Much Time On My Hands

The first thing you notice when you walk into Mike’s apartment is how small it is. The second is that it is definitely a bachelor pad.

The living room and kitchen are separated by a half wall, and the doors to the bathroom and bedroom are on the far end of the living room. The couch is against a wall, across is a TV stand and a TV, and there is a small round dining table with four chairs. All of the furniture looks second hand and there are empty beer bottles covering the kitchen counter tops. Despite all of this, it has a certain charm. It’s not smelly or trashed the way some bachelor pads are.

Mike is rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I know it’s not much…”

His sudden embarrassment is endearing. “Are you kidding? You have a place all to yourself. You already have more success than most people.”

He looks slightly uncomfortable with this praise and turns towards the couch. “Well, this is where you will be sleeping. Lisa made me promise that I wouldn’t offer for you to sleep in my bed with me, so I’m definitely not offering that.” He winks at you suggestively.

You feel a thrill shoot through your stomach that you stamp down as quickly as possible.

“Well it’s a good thing you didn’t break your promise then,” you say sarcastically.

He laughs and pulls a key out of his pocket. “I made you a spare. Feel free to come and go as you please. I’m a pretty deep sleeper, so you won’t bother me.”

“Hey, seriously, thank you. I’d probably be living out of my car if you hadn’t been nice enough to let me stay here.”

“Ah, shit. I couldn’t let someone live out of their car in the winter. Now, if it was the summer…”

You bump his hip like he did to you earlier but he barely moves; he raises an eyebrow at you.

_ Don’t think about how solid he feels. Don’t think about how solid he feels. _

“I have to get to work, so I’ll leave you here to unpack or whatever.” He gives you a small wave before leaving the apartment.

You stand for a moment with your hands on your hips, surveying your surroundings. This isn’t so bad, it’s warm and it’s a place to sleep and shower.

_ And maybe,  _ a small voice pops up in your head,  _ just maybe, you might end up in Mike’s bed after all. _

You shake your head as if you can shake the thought loose.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a few weeks, and you and Mike have developed a sort of routine. You are away most weekdays for work or school and him for work, and he spends most of his nights out doing god knows what. About once a week he doesn’t return to his apartment at all, and you try not to dwell on what you assume he must be doing those nights away.

On the weekends if you are both home you make dinner for the two of you. Usually you’ll eat on the couch and watch a movie together while Mike makes lame jokes about being ‘in bed’ with each other since that’s where you are sleeping at the moment.

Mike was also a surprisingly thoughtful roommate. He would try to be quiet in the mornings if he was awake before you, and you are pretty sure that he was keeping things tidy just because you were there. He hadn’t left clothes or towels on the bathroom floor and he would wash his dishes after using them. If you tried to comment on his behaviors he’d say something snarky about not being a slob.

Hanging out with him was not weird like you thought it might be, and you look forward to spending time with him. Although, you would never admit that to him as his ego was already in danger of floating him off to space. 

Mike had good reason for his ego though; he was funny and insightful, creative and ambitious, secretly kind, and always witty. Not to mention he was hot and he knew it, which gave him a sort of bravado that would have been a turn off if he didn’t have all those other qualities. Your crush-that-wasn’t-a-crush was in serious danger of becoming a crush-that-was-definitely-a-crush.

Every couple of days you would check in with your landlord to see when the apartment repairs might be done, and so far he was not making good progress. Lisa suspected that he was trying to do all the repairs himself to save money and that was why it was taking so long.

Overall though, the arrangement with Mike was going well and you thought you just might be able to make it out of this situation without anything happening between the two of you.   
  


And then the snowstorm hit.

Thursday morning you had woken up to a notice that classes would be cancelled until Monday as driving conditions were unsafe. You had run to the store down the street to grab more beer and snacks, and returned to the apartment to prepare for a long boring weekend.

You had assumed Mike would be sleeping elsewhere that night, and would probably be away for most of the weekend with the road conditions as they were, but he had arrived back that afternoon, covered in snow and shivering.

“Fuck, it’s cold out there.” He said while shaking the snow off his hair and jacket. He had a twenty four case of beer in each arm.

“Are you having a party?” You ask, gesturing towards all the beer.

“Nah, I just had to pick up the essentials for the weekend. They cancelled my shift tomorrow, so I’ll be here until Monday when the storm lets up.” He walks into the kitchen to set the cases down on the counter.

_ Oh shit. This could be a problem. _

Mike opens two beers, and offers one to you, which you take. He leans on the kitchen counter and takes a swig.

“So, what are we going to do all weekend?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at you.

_ This is definitely a problem, _ you think as you take a large drink from the beer Mike handed you.

A couple hours later you and Mike are drinking and watching trashy reality tv, a result of not being able to agree on what movie to watch. You are sitting close together on the couch, your legs pressed against one another, and you aren’t entirely sure how that happened.

The apartment is warm and cozy. The sound of the roaring wind outside makes you feel like you and Mike are in a cave in the middle of nowhere.

Mike is yelling at the screen, “Oh, come on, you fucks! This is so fake!”

The producers had obviously engineered a very fake game of truth or dare, and the actors were agreeing to unbelievable dares and telling unbelievable truths.

“Does anybody even play truth or dare after middle school?” You ask, extremely amused at Mike’s frustration with the TV.

“Oh, sure. But you have to be honest. They are obviously making up their answers.”

You laugh at Mike. “And how often do you play truth or dare, Mike? Do you play with Rich and Jay? I wonder what kind of antics you get up to.”

Mike licks his lips and looks down at you, “So you wonder about what I get up to, huh?”

Your gaze drifts from his eyes down to his lips and you briefly wonder what they would taste like.

Mike shifts his leg so that it is pressing harder onto yours.

_ Whoa, slow down, _ you scold yourself.

You jump up from the couch, “I’m, uh, going to get another beer. Do you want one?”

“Sure.” Mike is still the picture of coolness, as he spreads himself out on the couch.

When you return you realize Mike has shifted so that no matter where you sit on the couch you will be touching him. So you take a pillow and sit on the floor.

Mike has no reaction to this, and merely says, “When was the last time you played truth or dare?”

“Probably ten years ago,” you say snickering.

“Okay then, I’ll go first. I pick truth.”

“You’re joking. I’m not playing truth or dare, Mike. I’m not thirteen,” you are laughing hard now.

“What a chicken. A simple game of truth or dare s’got you scared.” He takes another swig of his beer and then flashes a toothy grin at you.

You know Mike is just winding you up, and you should just ignore him, but part of you is kind of intrigued.

You sigh and ask, “Well, what are the rules? What if we don’t want to answer a question or do a dare?”

“Hummm,” Mike strokes his chin like he is deep in thought, “I suppose we could take a shot,” he gestures towards the tequila on the counter that neither of you had yet touched, “but we should limit it so that we aren’t just drinking to get out of everything.”

“Okay,” you shift on your floor pillow, “I guess we could limit it to three passes?”

“Sure.” Mike nods. “Okay, ask me a question.”

“Hummm… Do you have a crush on Rich?” You know it’s a lame question, but you feel like this whole game is kind of lame.

“No.” Mike rolls his eyes at you. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How do you like to be fucked?”

You nearly spit out the beer you had just sipped. Mike is grinning from ear to ear at your reaction.

You feel a heat radiate from your stomach to the rest of your body and you know it’s partially from embarrassment and partially from desire.

“Mike!” you squeak.

“Answer the question or take a drink,” he says calmly, still smiling wide.

“Um… I…” you think for a moment before going to the counter and taking a sip from the tequila bottle. It’s just too early in this game to answer a question like that.

“Lame!” Mike says, and you know he’s right. “I pick truth again.”

“Okay.” You pause for a moment really wanting to ask a good question this time. “Have you ever had a one-night stand?”

“Yes. But only once.” He looks away quickly, and you wonder what the story is behind that, but he moves on. “Okay, truth or dare?”

You deliberate on your answer. If you pick truth, Mike might ask you another question like that, but you don't even want to imagine what his dares would be like just yet. “Truth.” You brace yourself for his question.

“When was the last time you had an orgasm during sex?” He looks smug again, like he expects you not to answer.

Honestly, you don’t really want to answer but you know you only have two more passes left, so you say very quietly, “Never.”

“WHAT?” Mike shouts, and you jump, startled at his reaction. “Are you kidding me? You have NEVER come during sex?”

You bury your face in your hands, looking at him through splayed fingers, and shake your head no.

“I… I don’t even know what to say. We are going to come back to that.” Mike gives you a long incredulous look before saying, “Truth.”

You take a deep breath before asking, “If I looked in your nightstand, what would I find.”

This time Mike seems a bit uncomfortable. “Um…” He takes a long swig of his beer. “Well, you know, like my alarm clock, condoms,” he coughs, “lube, a pen, handcuffs, a notepad, a blindfold.”

You are laughing at his attempt to cover up the sexual items by listing them in between mundane items.

“Oh shut up.” He throws a pillow at you.

“Handcuffs?” you ask.

“Interested, are we?” You wish you could kiss that smug grin off his face.

_ Wait, no. Don’t go there! _

You roll your eyes at him and say, “Dare.”

“I dare you to tell me why you’ve never orgasmed during sex.”

“Mike, it doesn’t work like that. You can’t dare me to answer a question.”

“Fine.” He pauses, then says, “Type ‘p’ into your browser and show me the search results.”

You pull out your laptop and confidently type ‘p’ into the search bar. You sit next to him and show him the screen with no results on it.

“What do you think, this is amateur hour? I know how to use a private tab.” You say pleased with yourself.

“Oh my, what dirty things do you get up to in your private tab?” He smiles wide at you.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” You are leaning close to him now, and you can smell his cologne again.

_ A sharp bite to his neck would shut him up, _ you think.

“Truth.” Mike says looking down at you.

You are feeling a bit more confident and decide to ask, “What’s your favorite position?”

Mike doesn’t hesitate, “Whatever makes my partner come.”

You are still leaning towards him and you gasp slightly at his answer, imagining what it would be like if he made you come.

“Does that surprise you?” he asks.

“Maybe a little bit,” you admit.

“Pick truth,” he demands of you.

You comply, “Truth.”

“Why haven’t you ever come during sex?” He seems genuinely concerned when he asks you.

You sigh and lean back into the couch cushions. “My ex was very vanilla. He never wanted to try anything outside of the basics. Plus, I guess I didn’t realize what a jerk he was for not making my orgasms a priority. And since then, I haven’t really had time to date with school and work.”

You look at Mike through your peripheral and he still looks very concerned.

“That is not okay,” he says simply.

“Well, it is what it is. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Text either Rich or Jay that you like their mom.”

Mike throws his head back laughing. You feel pleased to have gotten a genuine laugh out of him.

He heads to the kitchen and takes a swig of the tequila. “That’s a definite no for me. It’s like guy code, no messing around with family members, especially moms. Truth or dare?” He sits back down on the couch, as close as he can without sitting in your lap.

“Truth.”

“Did you not answer my first question because you don’t know how you want to be fucked?”

You gasp again. Why does he keep shocking you when you know that all bets are off?

He waits for an answer while you chew your lip, thinking.

“No… I didn’t answer because you shocked me. But I have ideas for how I would want it…” you trail off and can’t help the smile that plasters your face.

“Please, elaborate…” He leans in closer, and you push him back to his side of the couch.

“I already answered the question, Stoklasa,” you try to sound stern, but you are smiling too much for it to sound genuine.

“Okay, okay,” he raises his hands in defeat, “I pick truth.” 

“Where do you go when you don’t come back here at night?” You didn’t mean to ask, it just sort of came out, and you instantly regret asking. “I… you don’t… you don’t have to answer that.”

“Oh yes I do, or I have to drink. I go home to visit my parents.”

You are surprised by that sweet answer from him until he asks, “Why, do you get lonely when I don’t come back?”

_ There’s the Mike I know. _

“I haven't picked truth yet, and I will  _ not _ be answering that.” You laugh.

After a pause you say, “Okay, I pick truth.”

“Have you ever thought about fucking me?” He’s staring right at you when he asks.

You immediately jump up and take a drink from the tequila bottle, knowing that no answer is basically an answer. You also now only have one refusal left.

“Interesting,” he says while holding his chin with his hand.

“Shut up and pick, Stoklasa.” Your face must be radiating blush by now.

“Hummm… dare.”

“Type ‘p’ into your browser and show me the search results.” You are copying his earlier dare, but you are very curious.

He immediately gets up and takes a drink from the tequila bottle. 

You roar with laughter. “Never heard of a private tab, Mike?”

“Shut up and pick,” he mimics you as he sits back on the couch.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sit closer.” He has a shit-eating grin again.

You look at him confused and say, “But we’re sitting right next to each other.”

He nods and pats his knee with his hand.

_ You could straddle him and shock him for once. _

You jump up from the couch and practically run to the tequila, only half aware that once you drink you have no more refusals.

You’ll just have to pick truth from now on if that is how he is going to play it. Your mind is running away from you.

Mike seems very pleased with himself when you return and sit back down on the floor pillow.

“Truth,” he says.

“Do you like anyone?” you ask.

He thinks for a moment and then simply says, “Yes.”

“Who?”

“Ah, ah, ah, one question per round,” he scolds.

“Fine,” you sigh, “truth.”

“What are your ideas for how you want to be fucked?” He is smirking with one raised eyebrow, and he knows that he has you trapped. “I had to get rid of your last refusal so that you would have to answer my question.”

You stare at him open mouthed, and it takes you a second before you can answer.

“Mike! You are wicked!” you shout, while throwing the pillow at him.

He catches it effortlessly and says, “Answer the question.”

You don’t want to be facing him while you divulge this very private information, so you go sit back on the couch.

“I’m… I… I want someone to tell me what to do. I want to be dominated, maybe even tied up,” you say in a big rush of words, as if saying it fast will make it easier to say.

Mike is silent for so long that you look over; he’s staring at you intently now.

He leans forward, and brushes the hair from your ear to whisper, “I want to dominate you.”

You gasp, and he laughs a delightfully mischievous sound right into your ear. His breath feels hot and sends a shiver through your body.

“I want to make you come. I want to show you that fucking shouldn’t be selfish.”

_ Am I going to do this? Hell yeah, I am. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was long and dialogue heavy, so please forgive any grammatical errors!
> 
> Hoping you enjoyed this cliche game of truth or dare with Mike.


	3. Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for pure smut.

“Are you going to kiss me or wha…” Mike’s lips come crashing down onto yours cutting off your question.

The kiss is frantic as you taste each other. The smell of his cologne is making you feel heady and reckless, and your mind is blissfully shutting out all the what-if’s and consequences of this encounter. 

You are both breathing heavily, chests rising and falling rapidly, when Mike threads one hand through your hair and the other reaches down to grip your ass. He swiftly pulls you over so that you are straddling him.

“Oh!”, you gasp. You can now feel his bulge straining against his jeans through the thin fabric of your pajama shorts.

He kisses down your neck as he shifts his hands to your hips and starts to rock them gently back and forth, creating the most delicious friction. You gasp again and try to increase the tempo, craving more.

He slows down your momentum with his hands as he says, “You need to trust me before I put those handcuffs on you.”

“Trust you?” you say breathily. You’re already feeling so turned on that you think you’d let this man do basically anything to you.

“Yes,” he suddenly smacks your ass with a resounding WHACK, and you gasp with more pleasure than pain in your voice, “remember that I will be in charge here.”

The look in his eyes is so determined and confident that you nearly melt. “Yes, sir,” you moan.

He grunts, and grabs the back of your neck, forcefully drawing you in for another kiss. This time it’s deeper and slower, and he takes his time tasting your lips.

His other hand is on your ass again, gripping a handful, and he starts the slow rocking of your hips against his jeans. You whimper, wanting more, but allowing him to set the slow, tantalizing pace while you continue to kiss.

Still gripping your ass, he shifts you to the side and lays you down on the couch. You see him reach behind his head before pulling his shirt by the neck and lifting it off in one smooth motion. You regard his body with not a little admiration; he is fit, but not shredded, and you want to run your hands all over him.

He hovers over you and gently lowers himself so that his jeans press against your side, and his torso is supported by one arm, muscles rippling.

He watches your eyes as he reaches a hand down, underneath the waistband of your pajamas and between your thighs. His index finger just barely brushes over your mound, and you throw your head back in a moan.

He moves his lips down to suck on your neck and cleavage while his fingers continue to tease you through the fabric of your panties, and you explore his chest with your hands. When you start to writhe with lustful need, he quickly pulls the fabric to one side and slips a finger into you.

“So fucking wet for me,” he pants, “are you gonna do what I say? Or will I need to spank you again?”

You moan, and he covers your mouth with his once more while expertly slipping his finger in and out of you, using his thumb to rub your clit in just the right way.

You can feel every stroke with blazing intensity, as they send sparks of desire through your body. You’re moaning with abandon now, not caring how you sound or who hears you. Your heat is building and you know you are getting so close, you just need a bit more pressure, maybe another finger or two… you arch your back when...

He suddenly takes his hand away and sits up on the couch. You whimper before you notice that he is drinking in the sight of you splayed in front of him, smirking.

“Stand up and put your back to me,” he commands.

You do as he says, feeling weak in the knees.

He stands up from the couch and wraps one hand lightly around your throat, pressing his body to your back, and brushing aside the hair tumbling down your back. His hand has almost no pressure on your neck, but you feel as though he is in total control of you.

You are still breathing fast and hard, and all you can think about is how much you want his hands back on your body. You arch your back so that your ass is pressing harder into the bulge of his jeans.

He lifts your pajama shirt, and rests his hand on your stomach while kissing the back of your neck. You can feel every kiss lingering after he has moved on, and your need is building.

He roughly pulls your shirt over your head and off to expose your bra. Instantly his hand is cupping your tits as you continue to arch your back, moaning now at the divine sensation of him touching your breasts.

“Step out of your shorts.” His tone is mostly controlled, but has a slight edge to it now.

You comply and are left in your bra and panties. You are very thankful that you had decided to wear a matching set that day. He unhooks your bra and slides it off your shoulders.

“What do you want?” He asks you huskily. “Beg for it.”

“Please Mike,” you shamelessly beg, “I need you to touch me, please.”

He skillfully reaches his hands around you, one to your clit and the other to gently glide over your nipples, working them perfectly.

“Oh god,” you moan, “yes... please… that feels so good.”

He increases the rhythm with which he is stroking you and presses his bulge harder into your ass. You shudder with arousal, as he delves his finger into your wetness, pumping mercilessly.

Once again you are on the brink of release, your knees begin to buckle, and you moan out, “Oh god, Mike!” In an instant he pulls away from you.

Mike turns you around to face him and grabs your hips with powerful hands to pull you close and kiss you deeply. You press against him, quivering, knowing now that he is intentionally teasing you, and you whimper into his mouth.

He moves to lay you back down on the couch and kneels down to position himself between your legs, before hooking his fingers around the waistband of your panties; you lift your hips to aid him.

With your last article of clothing removed, you would normally feel exposed and vulnerable, but Mike’s teasing has made your thoughts hazy with lust.

He gently parts your legs, and begins a slow trail of kisses from the inside of your knee towards your center. Forgetting his earlier commands, you thread your fingers in his hair and try to guide his head closer.

He stops to look up at you and gives you a devious smile before rolling you roughly onto your stomach, your ass in the air. SMACK. His hand immediately rubs the place where he dealt you the blow.

“Remember what I said?”

You are so turned on by the strength he displayed flipping you over that all you can do is moan into the couch cushion.

You can practically hear the smirk on his face as he asks, “Do you enjoy being spanked?”

Your cheeks flush and you don’t want to admit how much you like it, so you keep your face buried in the couch.

SMACK. “I asked, do you enjoy being spanked?”

“Y… yes…” you breathe.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, on alternating cheeks. You can’t believe how amazing it feels.

You are flipped once more onto your back as Mike repositions his head between your legs.

“Remember that I’m in control,” he growls, before swooping forward and trailing his tongue across your clit.

You gasp loudly, grateful that he has not continued to tease you with light touches.

His tongue delves into you with an abandon you didn’t know was possible. He moves back up to your clit, sucking and licking so beautifully you can’t think, you can only scream, “Mike!”

He wraps his arm around your leg, reaching his hand to rub heavenly circles around your clit, while he moves his tongue back down to your slit, moving in and out.

You are so close to the edge, and you desperately hope he is not going to back off this time. Your entire body begins to shudder.

“Please, god, Mike… don’t fucking stop,” you beg.

He keeps up the pace, rubbing your clit and licking your pussy, until you fall apart. Speech escapes you entirely and you just moan as you come on his face.

It feels like it takes you ages to come down from your orgasm, but is probably only a few seconds. You realize that Mike has pulled you down next to him on the floor.

Suddenly his mouth is on yours kissing you deeply; you can taste yourself on his lips and you don’t know if you’ve ever felt so lustful in your life. You can’t quite believe that he has made you come and you aren’t by yourself with your vibrator fantasizing about this. It has you immediately craving more from this man.

“Do you still want to be tied up?” he asks when he finally breaks the kiss.

“Oh god, yes!” you say enthusiastically.

Mike stands up abruptly, and reaches down to help you to your feet. You stumble a bit, still weak from your orgasm, so he wraps his hands around the back of your thighs and lifts you effortlessly. You clasp your legs around his torso.

He kisses you deeply as he swiftly walks to the door to his bedroom and kicks it open. You aren't even aware of your surroundings anymore, just him, his smell, his touch.

He sets you on the edge of the bed.

“Lay down,” his voice is commanding again, and you can feel that your slick is already starting to coat your thighs once more.

He unbuckles his belt and slides his jeans off his perfectly muscled thighs leaving him in a snug pair of boxer briefs that barely contain his erection. When he slides those off his hips and his cock springs free you gasp, he is absolutely huge. He looks up at you with one raised eyebrow and a devilish smile.

The thought of taking him in your mouth has you short of breath, but when he opens the drawer of his nightstand to pull out the handcuffs, you tell yourself that it can wait.

The handcuffs are black Velcro with a black velvet lining, and as he unhooks the velcro of the first cuff, he gestures towards the headboard. You shimmy up to it, and he makes swift work of securing you. When he is done, he drags your body by the hips, pulling it away from the headboard until your arms are taut and the handcuffs have no give.

You are squirming with need again as he pulls a condom out of his nightstand, rips open the packet with his teeth, and swiftly slides it over his dick.

He positions himself between your spread legs, one arm supporting his torso, and teases your opening with his head.

You’re whimpering and struggling against the restraints, trying to get closer to him. Mike is breathing hard, but he continues to tease you while smirking.

Finally, you cry out, “Please Mike, please.”

He smirks again, “Please what?”

“I need you! Please fuck me!”

He slides into you with one swift motion, your body stiffens as he fills you, stretching you sublimely. The waves of pleasure falling over your body threaten to engulf you, as you arch your back and pull on the handcuffs.

He begins a merciless pace that has your whole body bouncing and the headboard shaking as your arms pull on the handcuffs.

Lust washes over you, over and over, while Mike keeps up his unrelenting momentum. The inability to move is exhilarating.

You watch as his muscles flex, his abs from pounding into you and his arms from supporting himself, and you wish you could run your hands over them.

He hooks his arm under your right knee, and lifts it up to your chest pinning down your leg while he continues to slam in and out of you. The new angle is hitting you in all the right places and you can feel his muscular arm as he pins you down.

You begin to cry out with pleasure each time Mike slams into you, not being able to help yourself.

He lets go of your leg and reaches down to rub your clit. The new waves of pleasure are so intense that your world is reduced to just him and the sensations he is giving you.

When he whispers, “Come for me,” in a guttural growl that is all you need to push you over the edge.

You scream out, “Mike!”, and your entire body is hit with wave after wave of the most intense orgasm you have ever felt.

He slows his pace to allow you to come down from your climax.

When your breathing has slowed and your chest is no longer heaving, you look up at him shyly and whisper, “Holy shit!”

Still breathing hard, he says, “I’m not through with you yet.”

He reaches up and unclasps one of the cuffs, as he rolls off of you.

He lays down next to you and commands, “Get on top.”

“I’ve never done this before,” you admit shyly.

He looks incredulous again as he says, “Trust me.”

You climb on top of him and lower yourself onto his dick. Once again, his size stretches you almost painfully.

“I want you to set the pace. However it feels best for you,” he whispers when you reach the bottom of his shaft.

You start slow, rocking back and forth to get used to him inside you, but soon pick up the pace, setting a steady rhythm.

He reaches up and grips your throat lightly again. You lean down slightly to be closer to him; the new angle has your clit rubbing against his pubic bone, and you gasp with pleasure.

He grunts, and when you glance to his face you can tell that he is holding back, wanting you to have one more orgasm before he comes.

You lean back, taking his hand and sliding it down to your clit, where you guide him on the best way to rub you while you keep your hips rocking perfectly.

It feels so fucking good that you are wishing you had jumped on his dick the first time you saw him.

“Oh, fuck!” You moan, once more coming to climax. “Oh Mike, you feel so fucking good.”

He starts breathing hard, and growls once more, “Come on me.”

You lose it, coming so hard that Mike has to grip your hips to keep you rocking. You fall onto his chest, and he grunts hard into your ear, his own orgasm taking him.

He wraps his arms around you, and kisses you softly. It’s such a tender moment compared to the lustful fucking you just had, that it takes you by surprise.

He rolls you to the side and slips out of you, still holding you.

“Holy shit,” you reiterate, so sleepy that you think you might pass out immediately.

Mike just laughs softly into your ear.

You drift off to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a thirsty bitch I literally could not wait to finish this chapter. Anyone else going slightly crazy with this whole social distancing/quarantine thing?
> 
> Next few chapters will probably be slower to write.


	4. Is the Morning Wiser than the Evening?

The next morning when you awaken Mike isn’t in bed, but you can hear him moving around in the kitchen.

You stretch your limbs and feel pleasurably sore from the previous night’s activities. You are still naked, and one handcuff is fastened around your wrist, neither of you having bothered to remove it the night before. You unfasten it and throw the pair to the floor.

You can tell by the gloomy light streaming in under the curtains that it is still snowing; you and Mike will probably not be leaving the apartment for a while.

Two things occur to you in that moment; first, Mike has handcuffs, condoms and who knows what else readily available in his nightstand, and second, he is very comfortable using them.

You think about that for a moment and what that might mean. You haven’t known him for long, but the way Lisa and her friends talk about Mike coupled with the way he flirts with almost all women, made you assume he was a ladies man.

On the other hand, after the few weeks you had spent with him you hadn’t observed anything that would indicate he was a ladies man aside from the excessive flirting. Plus, he had admitted to only having had a one-night stand once, and his nights away were spent visiting his parents. You realize that your first impression of him might be wrong.

The sound from the kitchen increases and you know you will have to get up soon. You wonder if it’s going to be awkward between the two of you. If the effortless easiness will have been burned away in the heat of the previous night.

_ Well, no sense in laying here any longer. _

You sit up and look around for your clothes, then remember that they are in the living room where Mike undressed you. The thought of that sends a thrill through your body.

You decide to just wrap the sheet around you toga style, and you slip from the bed to quietly pad out to the kitchen.

When you open the door, Mike is standing at the counter contemplating the eggs he has pulled from the refrigerator. His hair is damp, fresh from the shower.

When he sees you he says “Fuck,” immediately striding over, threading one hand into your hair and pressing you into the wall, “I like the look of you in my sheets” His mouth is on yours in an instant with the same need as the night before.

He grinds into you, pressing you harder against the wall, lifting your leg to his hip so that he can press closer to your center. While you kiss you spend time exploring each other in earnest, his hands on your breasts, your hips, your ass. You feel his hair, his back, his arms. 

He still has you pressed against the wall when he says, “You know, I’m really glad Rich isn’t staying with me. I don’t think he’d be okay with me saying good morning like this.”

“You never know; have you tried?” You’re both smiling like idiots now. “No work today, Mike. However will we occupy ourselves?”

“I have a few ideas,” he breathes in your ear before releasing you, “but first, I’m making breakfast. You probably want to shower.”

You look at him skeptically; you have never seen him cook anything that didn’t require a microwave and were pretty sure that his kitchen was stocked with gadgets that were former props from whatever film projects he’s worked on.

“Hey, I can be domestic. Trust me.” He winks at you as he echoes the previous night's words.

Feeling heated, you think a shower might do you some good right about now.

You don’t take long, wanting to see what Mike has been up to. You put on a dress that buttons down the front, foregoing a bra, thinking this will be appropriate for the day. You think about how high Mike’s heating bill is going to be after the weekend because he’s keeping the apartment very warm despite the snowstorm outside.

When you enter the kitchen again, everything is put away and there are two bowls of cereal on the countertop.

Before you can say anything he defensively says, “Making cereal is domestic.”

Holding back a smile, you sit down at the table and start to eat, looking up at him through your eyelashes. Mike seems the picture of coolness, as usual, leaning on the counter.

“Did you enjoy coming on my cock last night?”

You choke on your mouthful and look up at him with wide eyes.

“I’ll never get tired of that doe-eyed look you give me. Don’t ever stop.”

You blush, and drop your eyes to the floor.

_ Holy shit, how can he make me feel so off-balance? _

He walks around to you and lifts your chin with his hand. He’s towering over you, and you have to tilt your head sharply back to look into his eyes.

“You looked perfect bouncing on me.”

Your breath is coming in sharp gasps now, thinking about last night, and relishing his filthy words.

When he runs his thumb across your bottom lip, you open your mouth and suck on it.

It’s his turn to gasp, desire flooding his eyes.

“I bet Rich wouldn’t do this to you.”

He throws his head back laughing his boisterous laugh and you feel way too much satisfaction at this.

_ I’m getting in over my head here. _

You stand up and put some distance between the two of you.

“What  _ are  _ we going to do today, Mike?”

“Well, if you’re really good I’ll let you watch the latest episode of ‘Most Haunted’ with me,” he’s saying it teasingly, but you can also sense a bit of hopefulness in his words.

You want to laugh, but he seems so earnest that you bite your lip to keep from hurting his feelings. Still, you can’t help but ask, “Why in the world do you love that show so much? It’s just as fake as the reality show last night.”

He inclines his head, acknowledging that yes, it probably was, while saying, “But it could be real.”

“Oh, no! I don’t even want to think about the implications of that. If ghosts are real, then what would that mean about the afterlife, and hauntings, and possessions?”

“You really don’t want to know, if they are real, I mean?” You’ve never seen him so engaged on a topic.

“I don’t know… I guess on some level I’m curious.” You pause to consider why it makes you so uncomfortable. “It’s the fear of the unknown. And being afraid that knowing would somehow be worse than not.”

He moves close to you again, “The unknown can be exciting too…”

Mike tucks a lock of hair behind your ear, while you look up at him.

You’re expecting him to kiss you again, and instead he says, “Besides, I figure that for every orgasm you have, we can watch one episode of my choosing.”

A laugh bursts from your mouth. “When did we agree to this?”

“Just now. I’ve decided.”

You shake your head at him. Mike represents a big unknown to you right now, both in what he’s going to come up with next, and where whatever you have is going next.

“Very well…” you agree.

“First, though, I want to try something.” He reaches out and picks you up under your thighs again.

You yelp as you wrap your legs around him to keep from falling.

He sets you on the edge of the dining table and it wobbles dangerously.

He leans down and bites softly at your neck.

“What do you want to try, Mike?” you ask knowing that you won’t refuse, whatever he asks you.

He moves up and bites your ear lobe, his breath in your ear sending shivers down your spine.

Kissing along your jaw, he reaches his hand down under your dress and between your thighs, cupping your center in his palm and making you moan.

“It’s a surprise,” he says before claiming your mouth again, deepening the kiss as he starts to move his hand against you.

You can feel your underwear dampen at his touch.

“Wait right here,” he says before disappearing into his bedroom.

Mike returns holdings items behind his back. He slips the blindfold out, still concealing the rest.

“Lay down.” His voice is husky and commanding again.

You scoot back on the table a bit and lay across it, with your knees bent, feet at the edge. Mike fastens the blindfold around your eyes. You can feel the table slightly creaking, and you wonder about the structural integrity of a second-hand piece of furniture.

You hear him rummaging in the refrigerator and then the cupboards. Finally he opens the microwave and starts heating something.

“Mike…?” you call out, your voice sounding apprehensive.

He’s touching you in an instant, his hands between your thighs, circling you.

“Oh!” Your skin seems practically electric at his touch, feeling everything tenfold with your sight deprived.

He removes his hand when the microwave chimes. You can hear him moving around the kitchen again, clanking silverware.

“Perfect,” he says mysteriously.

“Mike…” you say again.

“This is an experiment,” he explains, “I’m gonna show you that the unknown can be very enjoyable. Keep your hands on the table and don’t move.”

“Okay…” You straighten your arms at your sides and flatten your palms on the tabletop. You feel his legs brush against your feet on the table.

He unbuttons your dress and upon seeing your lack of a bra says teasingly, “How indecent.” 

You can hear his signature smirk in his voice and you smile.

He moves away and all you can hear is the wind blowing outside.

You feel his fingertips ghost against your collarbone and you jump at the unexpected contact.

“I know you can do better than that. Keep still,” he taunts you.

He moves his lips to your throat and he kisses softly, sending goosebumps down your body. Suddenly you feel a sharp cold dripping over your right breast.

“Ah!” you jump again, and he nips your neck hard in a quick punishment for moving.

As you realize that he’s dripping melting ice over you, he moves his mouth down to your nipple, and the contrast of his warm mouth on you is thrilling.

“Oh my… oh…”

He takes the ice cube and trails it slowly down your skin, around your left nipple, between your breasts, down to your belly button. Your lack of sight is making every sensation feel heightened and exhilarating. You squirm slightly, careful to keep your palms on the table as he instructed.

You can feel the water dripping down your sides in cold  rivulets as the ice melts on your skin.

He removes the ice and backs away. You can’t hear him and your body is throbbing in anticipation of his next advance.

Expecting more ice, it’s completely shocking when something warm drips over your left nipple. It’s a thick consistency and it slides down your breast slowly.

Mike pinches your nipple and you squirm under his touch, wanting more from him. He moves his fingers to your lips and slips one into your mouth. You can taste the chocolate syrup you had bought for ice cream a few days ago, and you moan onto his hand.

Then Mike’s mouth is on your breast licking up the syrup in long trailing motions. It’s obvious that he has been sucking on the ice and you moan as you struggle to remain still against the onslaught of heat and cold.

Mike begins trailing his fingers down your body so lightly you can barely feel them, trailing goosebumps in his wake.

He lifts up your legs, holding them straight in the air, crossing them at the ankles. “Hold them there,” he says as he moves away again.

You hold your legs in the air, waiting for him to touch you again, anticipation fluttering through you. Nothing happens. 

Holding your legs up as Mike requested is beginning to be strenuous, so you tentatively call out, “Mike...?” SMACK. He’s spanked you with something flat. Your hairbrush?

“Oh!” Your legs drop slightly, and he pushes them back up with one hand.

“Up,” he reminds you sharply, before spanking you again and again. The spot feels hot and desire blooms in your center with every blow.

_ I’ll do anything you say, _ you think.

His hand is on your ass, cold from ice, soothing the heat of the blows.

Every light touch is setting you ablaze, and your legs are shaking from the strain and need.

Suddenly his tongue is on your slit, cold from the ice in his mouth as he licks up your length. You gasp, and struggle to hold your palms down and legs up.

“Oh fuck!” you buck your hips against his mouth involuntarily and you can feel him smile against you.

“What am I going to do with you? You just can’t follow orders. Legs down.”

You comply, and then he is dragging you by the hips, pulling your head towards the edge of the table, ignoring the violent creaking of the wood.

When your head is hanging over the edge and he is supporting you with one hand, you hear him sliding down his zipper.

“I want you to suck me. Keep your hands on the table.”

_ Oh god, yes! _

Your hands curl into fists and you immediately open your mouth, waiting, only wishing you could see him.

“Goddamn,” Mike grunts at the sight of you, head hanging over the table, blindfolded and eager to take him into your mouth.

You feel his head on your lips, and you stick out your tongue to lick him, tasting precum. He sucks in a sharp breath before sliding into your mouth slowly.

You have to concentrate hard on not gagging while he fills your mouth with his dick.

“Fuuuuck…” he gasps, making heat pool at your center.

As he begins to move in and out of your mouth, filling you up perfectly, you can’t help but move one hand to your clit despite orders. He doesn’t seem to notice, or doesn’t care if he does.

Mike places both his hands on your tits and flicks his thumbs against your nipples making you moan on his cock. He moves in and out of you faster in response, fucking your mouth eagerly now.

His breathing is heavy, and each sharp breath he makes, each flick of your nipples, sends an electric zap right to your clit as you continue to touch yourself. You have never felt so good from giving someone else pleasure and you absently wonder why.

After a while his movements start to become erratic. “I’m close…” he suddenly says in a warning.

When you feel him begin to back away you reach up your free hand and hold his hip so he is firmly in your mouth. He buries himself deeper in response, and you moan against his cock as you feel him release into your throat.

“Oh, fuuuuuuck….” he groans. As you think about how pleased you are with his response to you, your own orgasm opens up under your hand.

It’s like nothing you’ve ever experienced; your hearing fades out, and you see flashes of light behind your eyelids. Your breathing catches as it takes you away.

When his cock stops throbbing, he slowly pulls out of your mouth.

Mike gently lifts you up into a sitting position on the table. You realize how lightheaded you are from having your head hanging off the table. As if he can sense this, he lifts you off the table, holding you under your arms and knees.

He sits on the couch with you in his lap, wrapping his arms around you and covering you both with a blanket.

You are dazed when he removes the blindfold from your eyes, blinking at the midday light, dark as it is from the continued snowstorm. You are having trouble forming coherent thoughts.

“Whoa,” you say with uncertainty.

He hugs you closer, and you settle into his chest willingly.

You briefly consider asking him all your questions from this morning, but you realize that you don't need to; what you know about Mike from your time spent together is enough. You are content with whatever this is between the two of you, and you are looking forward to the rest of the weekend and beyond, whatever it holds.

“Just stay here until you feel like you can get up without help.” He turns on the TV to ‘Most Haunted’.

So you do, and as the storm rages around his apartment you feel completely safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Most Haunted” came out in 2002 and I have a feeling Mike would have been very into it at the time.
> 
> (Edited to make this the last chapter of the story.)


End file.
